La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Juste pour le plaisir d'écrire une petite scène de ménage.McShep.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Episode : Possédés ( The long goodbye )

**La jalousie est un vilain défaut…**

« Vous comptez énormément pour moi, Teyla, bien plus que vous ne le pensez »

Rodney McKay, comme frappé par la foudre releva la tête, délaissant l'écran posé devant lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et resta bouche bée.

Mais est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Le colonel Sheppard venait pratiquement de faire à Teyla une déclaration. Et publique, rien de moins. Tout cela retransmit par les hauts parleurs de la salle de contrôle, bien sûr. Histoire que tout le monde en profite peut-être ?

Comment John osait-il ? Alors là, ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Déjà qu'il s'était laissé embrasser par Elisabeth ! Bon même si ce n'était pas tout à fait lui, à quelque part, il lui était resté un peu de contrôle, donc il avait une part de responsabilité. Rodney le savait parce qu'il était passé par là quelque mois auparavant quand Laura Cadman était dans son esprit et qu'elle l'avait obligé à embrasser Carson. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas tellement débattu, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, alors le coup de la possession, on ne lui faisait pas à lui. Mais tout ça, c'était avant John. Donc il était _hum_…innocent. Tandis que John… Alors là, ça allait faire mal ce soir. John aurait des comptes à lui rendre et il aurait intérêt à trouver des explications afin de justifier sa conduite. Et des bonnes d'ailleurs. Parce que ça allait chauffer dans les quartiers du scientifique.

Ah, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se démène comme un fou pour sortir le colonel de cette situation. Tiens, il devrait le laisser s'expliquer avec cette virago qui voulait lui faire la peau. Ca lui servirait de leçon !

Oooooooooooooooo

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

John Sheppard quitta l'infirmerie soulagé. Ce n'était pas qu'Elisabeth soit de mauvaise compagnie, bien au contraire mais il était un peu gêné par ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs Weir semblait autant embarrassée que lui et c'était avec soulagement qu'elle aussi avait quitté l'infirmerie pour reprendre ses fonctions.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers les quartiers de Rodney. Là il allait trouver une oreille attentive et compréhensive. Il pourrait s'épancher longuement sur cette dure journée. Son amant le câlinerait, le dorloterait et tout cela se terminerait au lit.

John sourit : Douce soirée en perspective !

Il arriva devant les quartiers de son bien-aimé et frappa à la porte.

-C'est moi John, souffla t'il, ouvre mon cœur.

-Je ne veux voir personne ! répondit une voix plutôt revêche provenant de l'intérieur.

-Rodney, que se passe t'il ? S'enquit le colonel plutôt étonné par l'accueil.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, allez plutôt rejoindre votre..athosienne !

-Rodney, ordonna John avec impatience, laisse moi entrer. Tout de suite !

-Nan !

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. John activa l'ouverture de la porte grâce à son gène. Il ne le faisait jamais, question de respect et de principe mais là, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait dans la tête dure de son canadien adoré.

Rodney se trouvait près de la baie vitrée, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et la mine des mauvais jours.

-Rodney, John s'approcha. Mais que t'arrive t'il ?

-Ce qui m'arrive à moi ! explosa le scientifique. Monsieur fait des déclarations publiques à son amie Teyla et me demande ce qui m'arrive !

-Ecoute, Rodney, calme toi, je vais t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi ? D'abord cette Chaya et puis cette Mara et cette Teer et puis maintenant c'est Teyla ? C'est pas la peine de me faire un dessin, j'ai compris, capitaine Kirk. Alors « paré pour téléportation immédiate » et ouste, hors de ma vue !

-Rodney, si tu es jaloux, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. D'ailleurs il ne s'est rien passé avec Chaya. C'était mental. Un point, c'est tout.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas la voir parfois !

-Je vais lui rendre visite comme à une amie, se défendit le militaire.

-Mmoui…et l'autre, là, chez qui tu es resté une éternité et qui voulait faire l'ascension avec toi. Il s'est rien passé là aussi peut-être ? Vous vous êtes regardé dans le blanc des yeux. Saint John Sheppard ! riposta Rodney avec une ironie aigre.

-Rodney, nous en avons parlé cent fois et je te répète que je ne croyais plus te revoir. Voilà pourquoi j'ai cédé. Mais j'ai toujours pensé à toi.

-Même quand tu couchais avec elle ?

-Ca suffit maintenant, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça !

-Ah oui, et cette blonde là, Tara ou je ne sais quoi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne aussi ?

John soupira.

-Mara, Rodney, pas Tara. Elle m'a jeté sur son lit mais je me suis relevé et je suis parti. Elle avait un petit pois dans la cervelle! Le plus grand génie des deux galaxies ne va pas s'abaisser à être jaloux d'une tête de linotte, quand même !

-Ah, parce que si elle avait été intelligente, c'aurait été bon ?

-Rodney ça suffit maintenant, ma patience a des limites.

-Et maintenant Teyla Emmagan, répondit le scientifique qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise.. Ah il doit s'en passer des bonnes dans la salle d'entraînement ! Si les murs pouvaient parler..Je n'ose même pas y penser !

John ne répondit rien. Il avait omis de parler à Rodney d'un certain baiser donné à l'athosienne quand il avait commencé à muter après avoir été contaminé par une enfant wraith, quelques temps auparavant. Bon, il n'était pas lui même là aussi mais Rodney allait rétorquer qu'il avait une fâcheuse propension à embrasser des jolies femmes dans beaucoup de situations. Et puis ce n'était pas la peine de donner à Rodney de nouvelles armes pour l'estourbir. Sa langue acérée suffisait bien comme cela.

-Rodney…

-Vous m'avez humilié en public, toi et Teyla, rétorqua Rodney drapé dans sa dignité.

-Mais co..comment ça humilié en public ! John bredouillait d'indignation face à tant de mauvaise foi. Il n'y a que Carson qui sache pour nous deux !

-Justement, c'est bien ce que je disais, en public, rétorqua le canadien buté.

-Et Carson à lui tout seul, c'est un public maintenant ? s'écria Sheppard hors de lui.

-Ben oui.

-Rodney ! John à bout de patience donna un grand coup de poing sur la table, faisant vaciller une carafe pleine d'eau. Je t'aime et je ne t'ai pas plus trompé que tu m'as trompé et..

Le militaire s'arrêta net devant l'expression de son amant. Ce dernier était subitement devenu tout rouge. Rodney n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Il était même le premier à admettre qu'il ferait un piètre joueur de poker. Rodney ? répéta t'il soudain soupçonneux.

Le canadien ne répondit pas, tout à coup absorbé par le spectaculaire double coucher de soleil qui rougeoyait à l'horizon.

-Rodney ! s'écria John en l'attrapant par le bras, ne me dis pas que..

Mais le scientifique se dégagea brusquement, le regard fuyant.

-Rodney, menaca John. S'il y a une autre personne dans ta vie, tu as intérêt à me le dire tout de suite. Comme cela je la tue et on en parle plus.

-John, ça suffit, maintenant, tu m'exaspères avec ta jalousie.

-Ma..MA jalousie ! s'écria le militaire offusqué par le toupet de son amant. Mais c'est toi qui il y a une minute me faisait une véritable scène de jalousie ! Il essaya de se reprendre, totalement déstabilisé par la mauvaise foi de Rodney et le retournement de situation. Je veux savoir, exigea t'il.

-Tu veux savoir quoi, s'emporta le scientifique, elle…

-Elle ! comment ça ELLE ? Hurla le militaire. Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas répondit le scientifique buté.

-Rodney comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça à moi, je t'aime, supplia Sheppard d'une voix tremblante.

-« Si tu es jaloux, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi », asséna le canadien, reprenant les paroles de son amant.

John était pale. Il serra les poings et s'avanca menaçant.

-Je la connais ?

-Oui, très bien.

Le militaire hésita entre son amoureux et la carafe. Il opta pour cette dernière et l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur.

-John, tu perds ton sang-froid, lui signala calmement Rodney en s'allongeant confortablement sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque, nullement impressionné par la colère de son amant..

-Rodney, je t'en prie, je suis prêt à pardonner, je peux tout pardonner, je t'aime plus que tout, dis-moi qui est-ce Rodney, dis moi son nom, supplia une nouvelle fois le colonel.

Rodney sourit et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Oh oui, il l'aimait, elle était si belle ! Dès le premier regard, il avait été conquis. Elle l'avait séduit. Elle avait failli le tuer également mais elle avait tant donné et recelait encore tant de trésors en Elle. Il revit sa silhouette effilée, aérienne, cette corolle ouverte sur l'infini. Elle était étrange, merveilleuse, pleine de mystères et de réponses qu'elle ne distillait qu'au compte goutte. Il fallait la mériter. Elle ne se livrait pas au premier venu. Elle demandait aux hommes qui vivaient en elle de se surpasser, toujours, sans relâche. Il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère, elle pouvait se révéler dangereuse aussi. Elle était exigeante et parfois implacable, fatale. Certains étaient morts en son sein. D'autres s'y étaient révélés. Mais on lui pardonnait. Elle était unique.

Rodney sourit et se redressa. Le petit jeu avait assez duré. John était pardonné, il n'allait pas le laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Il l'aimait lui aussi. Il et Elle étaient ses deux amours.

Il tendit les bras à John et l'entraîna avec lui au creux du lit.

-C'est Atlantis, John.

-Atlantis? répéta John soulagé. Atlantis!

Le militaire roula sur son amant et le couvrit de baisers .Les vêtements volèrent et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt nus. John fit l'amour à Rodney avec passion. Il prit possession de lui avec une ardeur nouvelle. Il sentait malgré tout l'aiguillon de la jalousie le transpercer. Rodney n'était pas à Atlantis, il était à lui. Et tout ce que lui pouvait apporter à son amoureux, Elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Elle ne le ferait jamais crier de plaisir, offert et vulnérable au delà de tout,éperdu, balbutiant des mots d'amour. Elle ne le bercerait jamais dans ses bras, comblé et en sueur, Elle ne caresserait jamais sa peau lisse et douce, ne goûterait jamais sa saveur. Oui, Rodney était à lui et lui était à Rodney.

C'était comme ça.

FIN 


End file.
